gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cell Block Tango
Cell Block Tango from Chicago is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season Three. It is performed by Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Sugar and Tina, along with Mike and Rory as dancers. Cell Block Tango is the second number in the episode and is sung after Sue and Roz tell the five girls to sing a song about empowering women to leave abusive men as their assignment following Santana's comment about Cooter hitting Beiste. It begins in the auditorium, and is intercut with scenes of Beiste and Cooter at home, showing Cooter being abusive to her. Beiste leaves the auditorium, near tears, halfway through the performance. Roz says that the girls are absolutely 'cray-cray' and explains to them that they have failed to understand their assignment. Lyrics Mercedes: And now, the six merry murderesses Of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of Brittany: Uh uh! Mercedes: "The Cell Block Tango" Tina: ''' Pop! '''Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Santana and Tina with New Directions Girls: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it Santana: I betcha you would have done the same Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina: Pop! Sugar: Six! Brittany: Squish! Sugar: Uh uh! Santana: Cicero! Sugar: Lipschitz! Tina (New Directions Girls): (He had it coming) You know how people have these little habits (He had it coming) That get you down? Like Bernie... (He only had himself to blame) Bernie, he likes to chew gum, (If you'd have been there) No, not chew, pop! (If you'd have seen it) So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated (I betcha you would have done the same) And I'm looking for a lil' bit of sympathy (He had it coming) And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, (He had it coming) Drinkin' a beer and chewin' (He only had himself to blame) No, not chewin', poppin'! (If you'd have been there) So, I said to him, I said (If you'd have seen it) "You pop that gum one more time," (I betcha you would have done the same) Haiz... And he did (He had it coming) So I took the shotgun off the wall (He had it coming) And I fired two warning shots (He only had himself to blame) Into his head Santana and Tina with New Directions Girls: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have heard it I betcha you would have done the same Sugar (New Directions Girls): (He had it coming) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City (He had it coming) About two years ago, and he told me he was single (He only had himself to blame) And we hit it off right away (If you'd have been there) So, we started living together (If you'd have seen it) He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. (I betcha you would have done the same) (He had it coming) And then I found out, (He had it coming) Single, he told me. Single, my butt! (He only had himself to blame) Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives (If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it) One of those Mormons, you know (I betcha you would have done the same) So that night, when he came home from work (He had it coming) I fixed him his drink (He had it coming) As usual (He only had himself to blame) You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic Santana and Tina (New Directions Girls): He had it coming (Pop! Six! Squish!), he had it coming (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) He took a flower (Pop! Six! Squish!) in its prime (Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz!) And then he used it (Pop!) and he abused it (Six!) It was a murder (Squish! Uh-Uh! Cicero! Lipschitz) but not a crime Santana: Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, mindin' my own business In storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage "You been doin' the milkman" he says He was crazy and he kept on screamin' "You been doin' the milkman" And then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Brittany and Sugar: The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) The dirty bum (Tina: bum, bum, bum, bum) Sugar: They had it comin', (Tina: They had it comin') Santana: They had it comin', (Sugar: They had it comin') Tina: They had it comin' all along, (Santana: They had it coming' all along) Sugar: 'Cause if they used us (Santana: Cause if they used us) Tina: And they abused us (Sugar: And they abused us) Santana, Sugar, and Tina with New Directions Girls: How could they tell us that we were wrong? Could you tell us that we were wrong? Trivia *Unlike the original, which is over 7 minutes, this version is nearly 4 minutes long. Due to this, the remaining three verses and additional parts were cut. *Amber Riley, who was featured in the song, filmed a Disney villain-inspired parody of the Cell Block Tango entitled the Spell Block Tango by Todrick Hall, which, coincidentally, also featured Adam Lambert, who portrays Elliott Gilbert. *This is the third time that Glee has used a song from the musical Chicago. The first was Mr. Cellophane in Season One, the second was Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag in Season Two. They later used All That Jazz in Season Four. *Ironically, Harry Shum Jr. has said that his pet peeve is people who pop their gum. *Last time Sugar receives a solo line in the show. *Each of the girls takes a different role seen in Chicago: **'Tina' as Liz **'Sugar' as Annie, Hunyak, Mona **'Brittany' as June **'Santana' as Velma and June's verse **'Mercedes' as the Narrator Gallery CBT14.png CBT15.png CBT13.png CBT12.png CBT11.png CBT10.png CBT9.png CBT8.png CBT7.png CBT6.png CBT5.png CBT4.png CBT3.png Sexblocktango.gif Tumblr_m8k0ijnUS61qzmvoio12_r1_250.gif CBT2.png CBT1.png Tumblr m3djcaLkTh1qkk8v7o1 500.gif Tumblr m3dkuvCeHF1qkk8v7o7 r1 500.gif Tumblr m3dkuvCeHF1qkk8v7o6 r1 1280.gif Mercedes CBT.png Tumblr m3dkuvCeHF1qkk8v7o2 r2 500.gif Tumblr m3dkuvCeHF1qkk8v7o1 1280.gif Tumblr m3djcaLkTh1qkk8v7o2 500.gif Tumblr m3dwukwWbj1qlel39.gif MercedesTango.png SugarTango.png CTB1.gif CTB0.gif CBT SEX.gif CTB.gif CTB4.gif CTB2.gif Santana CBT.png cell-block-tango.jpg CBTMercedes.jpg CBTTina.jpg CBTSantana.jpg CBTSugar.jpg CBTBrittany.png Picture28.jpg CellBlockTango.gif CellBlockTango....gif CellBlockTango2.gif CellBlockTango3.gif CellBlockTango4.gif CellBlockTango5.gif CellBlockTango6.gif CellBlockTango7.gif CellBlockTango8.gif CellBlockTango9.gif tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o13_r6_250.gif Cellblocktango ndgirls.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_my6ygfZQCI1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mgyrmtp9Ro1s40o0to1_500CBT1.jpg cell block tango.jpg cell block tango season 3.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three